The Lasting Year
by Monkey
Summary: an h/h fic. multiparter. sorry that it is one. i personally hate them. please review. the SEVENTH part is now up, THIS IS THE END OF THE SERIES so please read and review! ENJOY! ¥Megs¥ p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Ride

A/n- my attempt at a longer non-song fic, it will eventually become a h/h romance, which is why I will submit most of this in the romance section, but other parts will also be placed in more appropriate spots, so if you like it, review and keep a lookout for the rest, no flames please, I actually like this one. OH and this part starts with no one telling the story, and then at the little bar thing, it switches to Hermione's P.O.V.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, just the idea for this fic, which I have to extend my many thanks to Rachel, my stand partner, who helped me when writers block threatened to kill the plot in the second part, and gave me the perfect idea for the third part during passing time. Thanks a bunch Rachel! Now to the story

The Lasting Year- Part One: The Ride

Harry and Ron leaned across the barrier, stumbling as they arrived on Platform 9 and ¾. Following close behind, was Hermione, also stumbling, and all three silently stowed away their trunks and went to their compartment. They sat sown in silence and then sat like that until the train left the station.

"So…" Harry, said, trying to break the tension, but it was no use. Hermione and Ron were too mad at each other to talk.

Hermione turned away from Harry and Ron picking up a new textbook to read. Ron took this moment to start up a loud conversation about Quidditch with Harry. Hermione, being quite upset, and incapable of blocking the conversation, stood up and moved to a surprisingly empty compartment.

It had been months since Ron and I had broken up, and plainly I could not see why he had a problem with it. I would never tell him, but when I started to like him, it was like waking up in the morning with a bad headache, it was just there. I liked him, and there was no getting rid of those feelings…for a while at least.

Ron had quickly noticed the changes in my attitude, and asked me out. Our relationship for sometime had been sweet, but soon my rush of emotions changed and we broke up. That happened right before summer break, and neither of us had made an attempt to stay friends. I had received owls from Harry and the school, but that was it, and personally, I didn't care if Ron was going to talk to me, or not. I would be perfectly fine with a renewed friendship, but if he didn't, I was perfectly content with his choice. 

I guess I was absorbed in both my thoughts and my reading for quite awhile, because the train started to slow down, signifying our stop in Hogsmeade Station. I quickly changed into my robes, which were the only other things I had brought with me, and ran back into Harry and Ron's compartment to collect my other stuff.

The train jolted as it came to a stop, thrusting me into my old seat beside Harry. Harry leaned over to help stabilize me, and my stomach gave a small jolt. I shoved the thought of what the jolt meant into the back of my mind, and pushed Harry's arm away, so I could get on the ground and clean up the spilt contents of my bag.

Once all of my stuff was put away, we filed out of the train one-by-one, me in the front and Ron in the back, Harry obviously in the middle. We then filed into a carriage, in the same order, much to my thanks.

On the way to Hogwarts, we sat in silence, while Harry attempted at occasional times to make forced conversation between Ron and I. About the third time that he did this, I giggled with a rush of memories coming back.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

I leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, causing my temperature to raise a few degrees.

"Remember in our fourth year," I managed to get out between laughs, "When that was my job? Between you and Ron?"

Harry laughed too, and then Ron leaned over and asked what was so funny, so Harry told him, and I really didn't care because I was laughing so hard it hurt. Then Ron started to laugh too, and soon we were all in a fit of giggles.

Ron looked at me, and sighed a heavy sigh, signifying the coming of an apology.

"Look Hermione, I've been such a pain, and–" I cut him off, exactly the same as Harry had years ago.

"Look, Ron, I guess those types of relationships work on a trial-and-error basis. It didn't work out between us, oh well. Let's get over it and be fiends, cause I sure do miss you snide remarks and sarcasm," I said, apologizing and ending with my own bit of sarcasm.

Then we all sat there, not sure what to say, but glad it was out.

"At least no one got hit with a button this time," Harry chimed in trying to get the mood to lighten again. It worked, and we were once again laughing our hearts out. (A/n- I don't know if you remember that part in the fourth book, but to me, next to the ferret thing, it was like the funniest part.)

* * *

We soon arrived at Hogwarts, and we were lead to the Great Hall, where I sat through the fourth sorting I had been to, besides my own. (A/n- if you hadn't figured it out already she's in her sixth year…well so are Harry and Ron.) As for Harry and Ron, it was only the third one they'd been to. We all ate a spectacular dinner, and went to the Gryffindor Tower, with all of the first years looking as frightened as I could remember myself being. I reassured them that everything was fine, and opened the portrait with the given password. (An- she's also a prefect Who would have guessed?!?!) Everyone was quite tired so I started to say my goodnights. Before going up to my dorm and turning in, I hugged Ron and Harry goodnight. As I walked up the stairs to my dorm, I wondered why Harry's touch had sent shivers up my spine.

A/n- ok, I know, kinda obvious how she feels, but like I told my friends at school: we all know what the shivers meant but does she? nooooooooooooo. Well, if a bunch of people say that they don't like it I won't keep posting the other parts, but I will keep writing them, so I really don't care what you think. I'm already half done with the third part, and once I get over this horrid writer's block I will finish the second part. Thanks again to Rachel who gave me the idea of how to formulate the next two parts, but gosh I need more help, oh well, and please REVIEW!!!!!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…oh no, now I'm starting to sound like plate…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry I sound like such an idiot, just review before I type anymore ok?


	2. The Realization

A/n- wow! I just finished this yesterday and I am sooooo proud of myself. Well ok the first part is Harry's POV and at the line, it switches to Ron's and stays there until the end, know what, I'm gonna make the POV witch line a double bar, because it will be hard to understand the changing of POVs if not. Ok I'm through rambling, and I'm probably confusing you anyway so here it is.

Disclaimer- the characters are not mine, obviously they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. the first part of this part I owe to Rachel, who helped me come up with the idea, but due to her school absences the second part was my idea when I finally got out of writer's block. So thanks Rachel. And now to the story.

The Lasting Year- Part Two: The Realization

I woke up the next morning, only half ready for a new day of school. As I got dressed I tried to remember why I woke up with a huge grin on my face, but the only thing I could remember about my dream was that it had Hermione in it.

As Ron and I went down to breakfast, I carefully asked him how he now felt about Hermione.

"We're just friends now, as you witnessed last night. Why?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "No good reason," and then we walked into the Great Hall and sat down, with Ron wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

After spending time with both Harry and Hermione, I realized that they both liked each other. A lot.

It was the little things I noticed, like how Hermione shivered at any time Harry touched her, and how Harry always talked about here when she wasn't around.

As I sat down at the table, I smiled. I knew what was going on, and this would be interesting to watch while it was developing. Besides, I knew smiling like that would drive Harry crazy, because I know something he didn't.

While we headed for Divination, right after breakfast, I tried to get Harry to confess his feelings for Hermione.

"So, Harry, what was your dream about?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you woke up with a huge grin on your face, and then you asked me about Hermione."

"Oh…that. It was nothing, just a coincidence."

"Really? I for some reason don't believe you."

We stood there for a while. Harry was fidgeting, obviously trying to find a good comeback, and I had my arms crossed defiantly over my chest and I was wearing my You-Don't-Know-Anything smile.

"Fine! Fine! FINE RON! If it makes you happy, I like her!" he paused, "I like her! I like her! I LIKE HER!!!"

I laughed, he had yelled so loud, that it echoed off the walls. I then noticed that we had arrived at the Divinations classroom, so we quieted down and went into class.

Before Transfiguration, which was right after lunch, I cornered Hermione in the library. 

"Hey!" I greeted her and then dropped my voice, "Look, I need to talk to you privately," I said indicating all the other students in the library. She reluctantly stood up and followed me behind a couple of shelves of books. I put my hands on her shoulders, and she wiggled away, probably thinking that I was going to try and kiss her or something.

"No, no, no. I want to talk to you about Harry."

"About...about Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you've been acting different around him lately. Is there anything that you'd like to tell your best friend Ron?"

"Well…no," she said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"No," she said timidly.

"Tell me about it."

"Ron," she said after a good pause," I like him, I don't know why but I do, and I feel that this could ruin out friendship. What should I do? Should I tell him? Should I--?"

I laughed and she stopped talking.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's get to class."

So she went and got her stuff, and we went to Transfiguration.

A/n- ok that's the end, I hope you liked this part, considering that it took me about a week to come up with the concept. The next part will be more humorous, but I will definitely have more romance in it, it's just that I can't write it right now because I haven't been in a romantic mood, so keep and eye out for the next part, because it is coming, and now I have to come up with a concept for the fourth part, so ta! ¥Megs¥ the MoNkEy  



	3. The Monkeys

A/n- hehe, ok the first part is humor. The last part is VERY romancy, and I wrote it at 9 pm, yeah not too late, but with my current state of sleep, it was late for me. I have to thank Rachel again, who gave me the idea for the first part, and helped me come up with ideas for the next parts. And to avoid disclaimers, I don't own it, wish I did but I don't. Also thanks to my physics teacher who had a test the day when I decided to write this, because of my writer's block on the second part. That's where I got the idea for the spell, now onto the story.

The Lasting Year- Part Three: The Monkeys

The Gryffindors all pushed their way into Transfiguration class, glad that it was the last one on such a perfect Friday afternoon.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down at a table with Hermione in the middle and the others on either side of her. As she got out her wand from her robes, her elbow bumped Harry's and electricity shot up and down her spine. This time she knew what it meant, but she tried to forget it and focus on class.

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the class and started to direct class.

"Now today, we will be turning simple Muggle dolls into their live forms. Dean, if you will do me a favor, and give everyone one of the *ahem* specimens in that box, we can begin class."

Dean got up from his table, where he was sitting with Seamus and Neville, and gave everyone one of the items in the box.

"Now everyone if you will kindly notice that you all have monkey dolls in front of you, I will begin. Now does anyone have a clue of what to say to liven these stuffed toys?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, and McGonagall pointed at her, signifying that she should answer.

"I'm pretty positive, that you say" _Transmution_ and then the animal's name."

"That is right Hermione, now does anyone know how to change it back?"

Hermione didn't say anything, so as to give a chance to someone else to answer, but when no one did, she sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You say the same exact thing."

"That is correct, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now we will have you try this, table by table, so it does not get to noisy. Miss Granger, since you seem to know this spell well, why doesn't your table start?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all raised their wands at the same time and said:

_Transmution Monkey!_

__In a small flash of brown light, there were three live, noisy, cute as all heck monkeys in front of them.

"I did it!" Ron cheered, "First try too! It's amazing!"

"I did it too!" shouted Harry.

"Good job guys," said Hermione, with less enthusiasm, because she was used to success on the first try.

"Now please show us how to change them back."

All three unwillingly raised their wands and said: _Transmution Monkeys! _Once again, and with another brown flash, there were the toys in front of them again.

"Good job. Now Seamus" she said, turning towards his table, "How about you guys?"

Seamus and Dean both raised their wands, but Neville in his nervous state, had beaten them and cried out:

_T-Transmution M-M-Monkeys!_

__In a bright brown flash the entire class was turned into hyper monkeys.

Professor Mcgonagall was so stunned by Neville's mess-up that she was jumping around like a true monkey.

Neville look down at his wand, and it suddenly turned into a ripe banana. The monkey that used to be Ron looked over and let out a large squeal that sounded like a laugh. Then Dean leaned over and picked up the banana, peeled it open, and ate it.

There was one monkey across the room, though, who wasn't acting hyper, who picked up their wand, squeaked out something, and in one was of the wand, and I bright flash, the entire class turned back into their human selves again.

The monkey that had waved the wand turned out to be Hermione, of course, who put the wand down and beamed.

"Ok, class, well I guess class is over. If you didn't get to try the transformation, take your doll with you, and that will be your only homework. Thanks," Professor McGonagall said, clearly embarrassed by her behavior.

The students filed out into the hall and Harry confronted Ron.

"C'mon Ron. Tell us, you obviously thought something was funny in there."

"Ok. Ok. Look, Fred and George said that they had all these fake wands that they needed to use. They gave them to me it place in appropriate spots at appropriate time. That was just the first one, I got about nine more where it came from. "

"I see," Harry said, "You just wanted to see what kind of damage Neville could do."

"Yep."

"That's cruel Ron," Hermione put in.

"To you it is," he replied.

"Funny," she said sarcastically back at him.

"Ok you two stop. Hermione, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Harry asked, and without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Her…Hermione?" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she curiously replied.

"I don't know how to say this but--"

"I like you!" Hermione burst out, breaking through a wall of courage that had just built up inside of her. Harry was amazed.

"You…you do?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied shyly, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Hermione! That's great!" Harry replied, and in one quick stride he has crossed the room to where she was standing, and had wrapped his arms her waist.

In surprise, Hermione almost reached down to release his hands, but thought better of it and slowly put her arms around his neck. They stood there like that for a good five minutes, just wrapped up in each other's arms staring into the other's radiant eyes. Hermione finally leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, and they could both feel how it felt perfect there.

Harry shifted his weight onto one foot, and Hermione looked up at him, while she softly fell further into his support. Harry shifted his hand placement further up her back to support her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry, are you all right?"

Hermioine moved her head so she could look at Harry, into his eyes. When doing this, they both noticed that heir noses were centimeters apart, and their lips shared barely an inch between them.

"Just fine now," she breathed.

"Can I…?" Harry barely asked before Hermione was nodding her head. He closed the gap between their lips, but even though they both anticipated the result of this, neither could possibly anticipate the power of the kiss.

Electricity surged through both of their bodies, as the kiss became deeper and more passionate, but both pulled back as soon as no breath was left in their lungs.

They continued to stand there, holding each other, but not saying anything, mostly due to the lack of breath. Then Hermione pulled her body slightly away from Harry's and began to speak.

"We should get back to the common room."

"Yeah," Harry said, unconvincingly.

They both released their arms from around one another, sorry that this moment had to end. Walking towards the door in silence, Harry reached for Hermione's hand and she didn't refuse, but instead intertwined her fingers with his, and they walked into the hallway.


	4. Christmas Day

A/n-wow, I finally finished this! A big thanks to Em/Ginny Marie who gave me the concept for the end. It was her idea, I just put it in writing, but I did ask for an idea, she turned the ones that I had down, and gave me this one so I hope you like it. Read her stuff k, but…after you read this! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I have a new thing, if I don't get 5 reviews on this, and at least five reviews on my other stories, I won't post anymore, not until I have that many reviews, cause I don't feel wanted here, in fact in think people that actually want to read my stuff are lucky, cause I didn't really want to post this until I got the reviews, but no one knew about my new thing. So read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and it starts in Hermione's p.o.v. and then changes to no one's p.o.v.

Disclaimer-MINE! Well the plot is, the characters aren't. Don't sue, I have nothing to give so you would be disappointed. Or go ahead and sue, I have nothing take it all…J/K J/K J/K!!!!!!!!!! Don't sue please don't!!!! AHHHHHHHHH *mother walks in and hands Megan pills* *Megan takes pills* ok I feel much better. Ps I'm also kidding about that, k? Just read and review…I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!

# The Lasting Year- Part Four: Christmas Day

** **

****I awoke on Christmas day suddenly, as if I had never been asleep. I parted the curtains around my bed, and saw my presents, which I quickly scooped into my arms and ran down to the common room, not wanting to open them in front of Lavender and Parvati, who for some strange reason had stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

Harry and I had recently celebrated out three month anniversary, so when I opened my gifts and didn't find anything for him, I figured that the diamond heart necklace he had given me was a combination of the two. But then again, I was saving his gift to give him tonight. Ron had given me some chocolate frogs, a book about some famous wizards, and one fake wand. He only had three left, this one being oneof them, because he was a little hyper when it came to distributing them earlier in the year. I opened up my parent's gift, only to find a set of robes that changed from red to green in the light. I ran upstairs, and quickly, and quietly changed into them, and raced downstairs to find Ron and Harry standing over my gifts. 

"Missing one?" Harry said, waving a small gift in the air, and I approached him, reaching for it and was about to snatch it, when he quickly hid it behind his back, "Uh uh. Not until tonight," he taunted, then took me in his arms, and kissed me.

"Well, that's good," I said, after pulling back and smiling, "Cause that's when you get yours." I turned to Ron, "Thank you," I said and gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. You know, I thought you could stand to cause a little trouble," he laughed.

"Yeah, that will happen," Harry said, and I shot him a dirty look, "Okay, okay, I get it. Did you get those from you parents?" he asked, changing the subject by indicating my robes.

"Yeah I did."

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, and quickly kissed him.

"Good morning Her…mione," Lavender said with a big yawn as she headed sown the stairs, and then noticed me standing really close to Harry, and her friendly greeting ended in a death glare.

Parvati followed her, and shot me the same look when she noticed the same thing.

I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and gave them a grin that had a hint of evil to it and greeted them.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," I said slightly taunting them.

"Uh hi…" they both said with resentment, then quickly passes by us and left the common room.

"What's their problem?" Harry asked me.

"Oh, nothing much," I said, and grabbed Harry's and Ron's hands and dragged them down to breakfast.

Lavender turned around the corner and spotted Harry down the hall.

"There you are," she whispered, and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it above Harry's head, and muttered an incantation. There was a small read flash over Harry's head, and a small object appeared floating along with him. Feeling satisfied with her work, she tucked her wand back into her robes, and ran up behind Harry.

"Hey!" she called and he whirled around, "Looks like you're under something there," she said, and Harry looked up to see the conjured mistletoe over his head, and looked back at Lavender who immediately enveloped him in a kiss.

Startled, Harry tried to pull back, but Lavender put her arms around him, and held him tightly. Harry then heard loud echoing footsteps coming their way. He pulled back from Lavender, who had finally run out of air, to force the accusing stare that Hermione was giving him. Then she turned on her heels, and ran towards the common room, sobbing and Harry headed after her, while Lavender stood alone under her own mistletoe.

A/n- now wasn't that interesting. Hehehe. Well, please review, for my sake, and the sake of my self-esteem, and for those people that like reading my writing…or at least think that it's good…..I think that there are people out there that like it….ok just REVIEW and don't forget about my new self-esteem policy. Five reviews on every chapter, PLEASE!!!!!!! And every other story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Christmas Night

A/n-OMG! I was surprised at how many people wanted the next chapter, and lucky for them, yesterday, and the day before I whipped this up. It's quite fluffy I think, and took me awhile to figure out this first part here, I just can't seem to do the "I hate you" type stuff. It's also really hard to right fluff in a guy's point of view. Ok, I found that VERY difficult! Ok, it's all in Harry's POV, k? Now onto the story.

Disclaimer-the character's aren't mine, and the mistletoe belongs to the school….don't ask, I just need sleep. Plots all mine!

# The Lasting Year- Part Five: Christmas Night

I walked through the portrait, to find Hermione twirling a piece of fallen mistletoe in her hands. She looked up at me, and I noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. She moved the mistletoe to her right hand, and lifted her arm, then chucked the mistletoe at me.

It smacked me directly in the forehead, and she got a smug look on her face, then turned back to face the fire.

I pulled her gift out from my robed and walked over to her, placing the gift on the chair's armrest. Then I turned away from her heartbreaking expression, and headed towards me dorm, rubbing my slightly throbbing forehead.

"Harry?" I heard her cry out from behind me. I turned around, and headed down the dorm steps, which I had barely gotten up in the first place.

She stood, illuminated by the fire, and as I drew closer I could tell that she had already opened her gift. She was holding in her hands the little treasures that had taken me so long to find. They were small ruby earring, shaped into the forms of roses, and they were special. I had found them at a wizard shop, and the owner had told me that they were charmed so that they would sparkle in any light.

I finally reached her, and she kept looking back and forth from me to the earring, happy tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, looking at me forgivingly.

I took one of her hands in mine, and took my other hand and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"You're welcome," I said and leaned down to kiss her. After a minute I broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes apologetically.

"Look Hermione, about what happened with Lavender," I began, but she leaned up and kissed me, silencing me. She pulled back, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Explain in the morning. Please. Don't ruin this," she said, as she walked over to the chair she had been sitting in and picked a present up off of the ground. She walked back over to me, placing it in my hands, and I walked over to the chair and sat down.

Hermione stood over me as I began to open the gift, and I reached up a hand, and pulled her into my lap. She giggled as she fell, and steadied herself by putting her arms around my shoulders. I looked back at my present, and proceeded to open it. When It was finally unwrapped, I threw the paper aside and gaped at what I was holding in my hands. 

It was a scrapbook of Muggle photos, every single one in black and white.

I look through the book and took in the impact of each and every photo. There were ones of Hermione and me together, whether in the common room, the classrooms, or having fun at Hogsmeade. There were also photos from every previous year at Hogwarts, each holding their own memories. The last picture affected me the most though. It was a picture, much similar tone I had, of my mother and my father, holding me for the first time. I stared at it for a little while, then I looked at Hermione. Tears started to form in my eyes, and she smiled.

"How…how did you get these?" I asked in amazement.

"Let's just say that I have my connections," she said, and laughed.

I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, and we sat together all night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/n-ok, I hoped you liked that, and I hope you don't expect a sixth part any time soon, cause I don't have a single idea for it. I have an idea for the last part though, which will either be part seven or eight. Trust me on that much. Well please review, don't make me beg!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Valentine's Day

A/n- here it is, the sixth part

A/n- here it is, the sixth part. It's been written for about 3 weeks now, I have just had no time to type it. And also I wrote a couple Animorphs stories before this so…..you understand, right? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTYL!!!!!

Disclaimer- the plot and the flowers (you'll see) are mine. The rest is JK's

The Lasting Year- Part Six: Valentine's Day 

Soon enough, Valentine's Day rolled around, and there had been no further disputes between Harry and Hermione. Mainly because they had made their relationship totally public, and Lavender had decided to wander around and go out with different people every other week, currently with Ron.

Valentine's Day had never been a big event at Hogwarts, ever since that disastrous year with Lockhart, but Harry and Hermione understood that it was an important day in their new relationship. But once again, it was a holiday after and anniversary, but since it was a significant anniversary, they decided to celebrate both on Valentine's Day.

The both woke up earlier than usual that day, due to the fact that they still had classes. Quickly dressing in regular school robes, they slipped down the stairs and greeted each other.

"Hey," Harry said, pulling Hermione close to him.

"Hey yourself," she said leaning in close and giving him a good morning kiss.

"Today's not going to be fun," Harry said pulling back.

"And why would that be?" Hermione asked defensively, lightly slapping his arm.

"Classes!" he said back.

"Oh," she said and kissed him to apologize.

"Let's go to breakfast," Harry said giving her no choice really. He grasped her hand and pulled her through the portrait.

As Professor Binns droned on, Harry stole a glance at Hermione. Their eyes locked, and she faked a yawn, and broke the stare to slide a note over to him.

He carefully opened it and stared down at the cautiously scrawled words.

Hey! After class do you want to take a walk? I mean, until dinner? –Herm

Harry took his quill and quickly wrote a response.

Of course! And I'll bring your gift too, if that's what you're asking.

Harry slid the note over to Hermione, who read it and flashed a smile.

"Are there any questions?" they heard Professor Binns asking, and they turned toward the teacher, refocusing on the class.

"No?" he said scanning the classroom, and then giving up, "Ok then. You can leave."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed up their stuff, and the entire time Harry was bugging Ron saying, "You better have taken good notes." 

Ron gave them a reassuring yes, and Harry and Hermione parted to talk a walk around the pond.

They filled the time with small talk, holding hands, and an occasional kiss. They finally reached the other side of the pond, and situated their selves on the soft grass.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand, and reached into his bag, pulling out a medium sized box. Hermione did the same, and produced a flat box.

They exchanged gifts, and Hermione forces Harry to open his first. He carefully tore off the heart decorated wrapping, trying not to look to eager. He tore off the last of the wrapping, and looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

He was holding a picture of Hermione and himself on the first "date" to Hogsmeade. Broomsticks, spells, and any memories from the past years decorated the frame. Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled. 

"Thank you," he said, and gave her a kiss, then he looked at her and said, "Go on."

Hermione opened the gift with the same carefulness as Harry. When she pulled off the last of the less decorated paper, she held a box in her hands. She sighed, rolling her eyes in Harry's direction, then opened the box and tipped it, so that what was hidden inside would fall into her hands. She gasped as she saw what she was holding.

It was a triangular red vase with a round part at the top, which it narrowed to. It contained twelve red flowers in pods of four. The outer two pods were a regular red, but light compared to the dark red flowers in the middle. The flowers glittered in the light, although there was no sign of glitter, and their fragrance smelled like a sweet perfume.

Hermione looked up with happy tears in her eyes at Harry's proud, happy eyes.

"They're enchanted," he said, "They will always look and smell like that."

Hermione set down the vase and rapped Harry in a hug, and they continued to embrace. They sat there watching the sunset, and when they felt it was time, they got up to go to dinner.

A/n- there it is, my pointless fluff, and yes I have flowers like that, but they're fake and in a orange vase. I just didn't think that that color was too romantic. Please review, yeah that little box there, fill it out. The seventh and last part is coming soon.


	7. The End

A/n- OMG

A/n- OMG!!!!!!!!! I finally finished this. It was really a product of boredom on the road heading back from a one-day camping trip. Please please please review, and then read and review bubba. If no one reads that I might not post anymore. I'm not trying to blackmail you into reading it, but I suggest you get hooked now, because I stick the Harry Potter characters in later. So please read

Disclaimer- the plot's all mine, that's all

The Lasting Year- Part Seven: The End 

Exams had just ended and the entire school was celebrating. Gryffindor was personally having their own party, and Harry and Hermione were starting to say their goodbyes. The party ended around midnight and everyone started to go to their dorms, except Harry, Ron, and Hermione who hung back to say goodnight.

"Good night Ron," Hermione said and hugged him.

"'Night," he replied and pulled away from her and went up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

Harry looked at her and smiled, and she did likewise, as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her in such familiar and soft kiss, but it still sent chills down the spines.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said back, and they reluctantly turned away from each other and went up the stairs.

The next morning they eagerly, yet uneagerly boarded the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again lucky enough to their own compartment, and the quickly settled in. the train slowly pulled out of Hogsmeade Station, and the trio began their pointless chatter.

"Gosh," Harry said, "I really don't want to get back to the Dursely's"

"You say that every year Harry," Ron said.

"You can stay with me," Hermione said laughing, but meaning her offer.

"Yeah, like your parents will let me," Harry replied sarcastically, and causing Hermione to laugh harder.

"Especially after this year," Hermione said between giggles.

Harry took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, "Yep, especially."

"Break it up! Break it up!" Ron said in a joking matter, but Harry let go and they decided to play wizard chess while Hermione read her latest book.

Sometime, around a half hour later, the witch with the cart of sweets came by and all three bought plenty of snacks.

When they were done, Ron got up and excused himself by saying, "I'm gonna go and, um…I'm just gonna go," and gave Harry a wink and walked out the door, sliding the door closed behind him.

Hermione gave Harry a sideways stare as Harry crouched on the ground and dug through his bag.

"Ah ha! There you are," he yelled, as he found what he was looking for. He quickly tucked it into his robes, and looked up at Hermione giving her an embarrassed grin.

He childishly crawled over to rest at her feel and propped himself with one knee.

"Hermione," he began in a serious tone, "I love you. And we've only been together for less than a year, but I already know that I couldn't love anyone anymore than I love you."

Harry reached into his robes and revealed a small black box that he had just found in his bag. He cleared his throat and continued.

"That's why I know that after school is over I want to spend as much time with you as possible," he started to slowly open the box as he continued, "Which means," the box snapped open, "That I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione gasped as Harry removed the silver band diamond ring from the middle of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"Now you don't have to say yes, but please don't say no. Just think about it."

Hermione had small tears forming in her eyes, and Harry reached up and wiped them away.

"Harry, I love you too," was all she could say and then leaned down and kissed him.

At this Ron cam in and sat down, and Hermione played with the ring on her finger.

"Boy this has been quite a year hasn't it?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh huh," Hermione said, "This year will always last in my mind."

A few minutes later the train had stopped, and the couple was embarrassing. Before leaving him, Hermione have him a small kiss and a whispered, "Yes," then walked away.

A/n- there we go. All done. The end of this series. Did you like it? Tell me in that box down there. Ta!


End file.
